Perasaan Misugi
by rhien queen
Summary: Jun Misugi, cowok optimis yang sangat mencintai sepak bola walau ia mengidap penyakit jantung. Ia tak menyerah dan terus berlatih ditemani oleh manajernya yang setia, Yayoi Aoba. Yayoi dulu hanya menganggap Yayoi sebagai teman dekat, hingga ...


Title : Perasaan Misugi

Author : Rhien Queen

Genre : Romance

Bahasa : Indonesia

Summary : Jun Misugi, cowok optimis yang sangat mencintai sepak bola walau ia mengidap penyakit jantung. Ia tak menyerah dan terus berlatih ditemani oleh manajernya yang setia, Yayoi Aoba. Yayoi dulu hanya menganggap Yayoi sebagai teman dekat, hingga seseorang datang dan menyadarkannya. Apakah Misugi bisa menyadari perasaannya itu?

Perasaan Misugi

Created By Rhien

"Kapten, sudah waktunya beristirahat", Jun Misugi menoleh dan dilihatnya Yayoi telah datang dengan membawa secangkir coklat panas . "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya manajer!" Yayoi mengangguk, ia tak bisa meminta Misugi untuk cepat-cepat beristirahat. Misugi memang sangat mencintai sepak bola, walau ia sering dihalangi oleh penyakit jantung yang diidapnya. "Kapten", Yayoi berteriak lagi. Yayoi berjalan mendekati Misugi dan memberikan sebuah handuk "Lebih baik kapten beristirahat dulu" Misugi tersenyum "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Misugi dan Yayoi duduk di bangku dekat lapangan tempat Misugi berlatih tadi. Misugi meneguk minumannya sementara Yayoi sibuk memainkan bola sepak yang tadi diberi Misugi "Ada apa manajer?" Yayoi menggeleng lemah "Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa", katanya. Misugi mengelap keringatnya "Kapten, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri lagi" "Aku tidak memaksakan diri manajer" Yayoi mendesah , Misugi memang sulit dinasehati "Tapi kapten terus saja melanggar perintah dokter", Yayoi masih bersikeras. "Maafkan aku , sepertinya impianku saat ini hanya bermain bola, aku tak mempedulikan lagi hal yang lainnya" Yayoi tak membalas perkataan Misugi "Jadi aku juga tak dipedulikan", gerutunya dalam hati. "Baiklah manajer, aku ingin bermain lagi!" Yayoi segera memegangi tangan Misugi "Ja…ngan…", desahnya. "Kapten sudah berlatih dari tadi, sebaiknya kapten beristirahat sekarang" "Sebentar saja kok manajer", Misugi tersenyum dan berlari ke tengah lapangan setelah Yayoi melepaskan tangannya. Yayoi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tak bisa melawan kehendak Misugi. "Kau tak tahu bahwa aku terlalu khawatir kapten!", Yayoi mendengus kesal dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Misugi. Belum satu menit Yayoi meninggalkannya, Misugi gelisah dan mencari gadis itu.

Yayoi berjalan-jalan di tengah Kota Tokyo , musim dingin telah dimulai. Yayoi memandangi salju yang mulai turun walau belum memenuhi perkotaan. "Kau kedinginan?", Yayoi berbalik dan melihat Misaki . "Eh Misaki" Misaki tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebuah tas berisi syal , jaket, topi , dan sapu tangan. "Tokyo hari ini bersalju, rupanya musim dingin sudah dimulai. Ini untukmu, aku ragu kau bisa bertahan di cuaca dingin ini", Yayoi tersenyum, ia merasa tersanjung atas perhatian yang diberi Misaki . "Bagaimana? Kau akan memakainya kan?" Yayoi mengambil jaket dan syal dari dalam tas "Terima kasih" _Piit… Piit… Piit…_ Handphone Misaki berdering, rupanya dari Tsubasa. "Oke Tsubasa", kata Misaki menutup teleponnya. "Yayoi, aku pergi dulu ya, Tsubasa sudah menelpon, hari ini kami akan berlatih sepak bola" Yayoi mengangguk dan berterima kasih . Misaki melambaikan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Yayoi. Di tengah salju yang turun, Yayoi melihat wajah Misaki yang memerah tanpa alasan.

Yayoi membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan lagi, tapi matanya telah terpukau pada sosok Misugi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. "Kapten", Yayoi berteriak, sepertinya Misugi tak melihatnya tadi. "Yayoi", Misugi berlari dan menghampiri Yayoi. Yayoi sedikit kaget, biasanya Misugi memanggilnya 'manajer'. "Kenapa kau pergi tadi?" Yayoi tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia pergi karena kesal dengan Misugi yang tak peduli padanya. "Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan", katanya. Misugi merapatkan dirinya , hal ini membut Yayoi tersipu malu "Rupanya sudah musim dingin, mari kita ke rumahku dan minum secangkir teh hangat", Misugi tersenyum. "Baiklah", jawab Yayoi mantap. "Oh ya kau dapat darimana syal dan jaket itu Yayoi?" "Aku dapat dari Misaki" "Eh Misaki?", Misugi menoleh. "Iya tadi aku bertemu Misaki dan ia memberiku jaket dan syal ini" Misugi tak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap salju. Yayoi melepaskan syalnya, ia mengalungkannya di leher Misugi. Misugi lebih tinggi darinya, jadi Yayoi sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya. "Eh", hanya kata itu yang dikatakan Misugi ketika Yayoi mengalungkannya sebuah syal yang dipakainya tadi. "Kapten pasti kedinginan kan? Lebih baik kapten memakai syal" Misugi tersenyum, ia lebih merapatkan dirinya kepada Yayoi yang membuat wajah gadis itu bertambah merah , Misugi meraih tangan Yayoi . Mereka bergandengan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan.

Salju masih turun di Tokyo, Misugi dan Yayoi kini hanya berada berdua di rumah Misugi karena kedua orang tua Misugi sedang ada urusan di luar negeri. Mereka hanya menghabiskan setengah jam untuk minum teh panas bersama, Misugi mengajak Yayoi untuk pergi menuju ke lapangan. "Kapten Misugi, apa kau berniat bermain lagi?" Misugi mengangguk mantap . "Kapten , sudahlah. Kapten sudah bermain tadi, ini kedua kalinya kapten melanggar perintah dokter!" Misugi menatap mata Yayoi, dilihatnya mata yang berharap bahwa ia tak akan melanggar perintah dokter lagi. "Aku tahu, tiga hari lagi kapten akan menuju Prancis untuk bertanding, tapi kapten juga harus memerhatikan kesehatan kapten bukan?" Kata-kata Yayoi memang benar, ia jadi ingat bahwa selama ini Yayoi yang selalu menemaninya dan menghiburnya ketika ia dalam direhabilitasi karena penyakit jantungnya maupun saat ia dalam keadaan sehat-sehat saja. Misugi tersenyum "Baiklah, terima kasih telah memperhatikan kesehatanku", katanya. Yayoi menatap mata kaptennya malu-malu dan berkata "Iya"

_Tok… Tok… Tok… _Misugi dan Yayoi saling berpandangan dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, dilihatnya Sanae, Yoshiko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Matsuyama , Masao, Kasao, dan Ishizaki telah berdiri. "Hai Yayoi, Misugi", Yoshiko dan Sanae segera memeluk Yayoi bersamaan, sudah lama mereka tak bertemu. Misugi membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk.

"Yayoi tunggu…", Yayoi menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya Misaki tengah mengulurkan sesuatu "Ini, tadi kau lupa kan ngambil topi dan sapu tangannya" "Eh, ini untukku?" Misaki tersenyum dan mengangguk "Te… Terima kasih", Yayoi membungkukkan badannya. "Tak usah sungkan begitu", kata Misaki lembut. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan bertanding, jangan lupa mendukungku ya", kata Misaki bersemangat. Yayoi mengangguk "Tentu saja, aku akan mendukungmu , Misaki . Aku juga berdoa untuk kemenangan tim"

Sementara Misaki dan Yayoi masih berbincang-bincang di dekat pintu, rombongan lainnya sudah duduk di ruang tamu . "Eh Misaki mana?", Ishizaki mendadak bertanya. "Ia dan Yayoi masih mengobrol di luar", Tsubasa menjawabnya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu . Raut wajah Misugi mendadak berubah, ia menoleh ke luar dan dilihatnya Misaki dan Yayoi sedang asyik mengobrol di luar "Kalau begitu akan kupanggil mereka berdua" Yoshiko dan Sanae saling berpandangan. "Wah, wah, ada yang panas" Mereka tertawa dan berbisik satu sama lainnya. "Apa sih yang kalian bisikkan?", tanya Matsuyama tiba-tiba. "Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting Matsuyama", Yoshiko menjawab dengan senyumannya.

"Hei Misaki, Yayoi, mari masuk. Di luar dingin , lebih baik kita mengobrol di dalam saja", Misugi menggandeng tangan Yayoi . "Ba… Baik Kapten Misugi", kata Yayoi salah tingkah, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat raut wajah Misugi yang sedang kesal tanpa alasan. Ia hanya pernah melihat kaptennya kesal bila berhubungan dengan sepak bola.

"Manajer, kita akan berangkat pukul berapa besok?" "Eh kita? Mungkin maksudnya anggota tim ya?", kata Yayoi dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya ingin mendukung Misugi, tapi ia tak bisa mengikuti Misugi ke Prancis karena akan susah baginya untuk mengurusi semua hal yang diperlukan selama menginap di Prancis selama satu minggu, apalagi dia itu seorang perempuan dan tak memiliki kerabat yang tinggal di kota mode itu. "Pukul tiga sore" "Kalau begitu kau harus ikut ya" "Eh aku? Tapi kapten, aku…" Misugi tersenyum "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Tsubasa mengajak Sanae, begitu pula dengan Matsuyama dan Yoshiko, jadi tak salah kan aku mengajakmu. Kalau kau tak ikut , aku tak akan bisa tenang bermain di Prancis karena tak ada yang selalu menyemangatiku", Misugi berkata sambil memainkan bola dengan kepalanya. "Te.. Terima kasih Misugi", kata Yayoi malu-malu.

Yayoi kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Misugi bermain, ia mengingat kata-kata Misugi tadi "Tsubasa mengajak Sanae, itu wajar, mereka kan pacaran. Lalu, Matsuyama mengajak Yoshiko, Yoshiko kan juga pacarnya, jadi wajar saja . Lalu, kenapa Misugi mengajakku, aku kan hanya teman dekatnya"

Setelah satu jam berlalu, Yayoi berjalan menuju lapangan, ia membawa handuk dan memberikannya pada Misugi "Kapten, sudah waktunya beristirahat" Misugi tak mendengarkannya . "Kapten…", Yayoi mendekat lagi. "Tunggu sebentar ya Yayoi", Misugi berlari dan mencetak sebuah gol lagi. Yayoi berlari menghampiri Misugi "Manajer, aku ingin bermain sebentar lagi, aku ingin belajar mencetak gol lagi. Semoga aku diperbolehkan bermain di pertandingan nanti" Yayoi tersenyum "Iya kapten, tapi istirahat juga termasuk bagian dalam latihan" Misugi tak mendengarkannya "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi manajer" Yayoi mendesah, ia ingin menentang Misugi, tapi percuma saja bila ia berdebat dengannya "Kapten tak sadar, aku khawatir kepadamu" Yayoi memundurkan kakinya satu langkah dan beranjak pergi dengan diliputi perasaan kecewa.

Yayoi berjalan tak tentu arah, ia hanya ingin menenangkan fikirannya. "Kenapa kau sendirian Yayoi?" Yayoi menoleh dan dilihatnya Misaki telah berdiri disampingnya . "Misaki, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, kalau kau?" Misaki tersenyum "Aku akan berlatih bersama Tsubasa" Yayoi mendesah, sepak bola lagi! "Kenapa ya ditengah salju begini semua orang semangat berlatih? " "Itu karena kami ingin membawa hasil yang terbaik di pertandingan nanti! Sepak bola itu juga menyenangkan, mungkin semua pemain bisa merasakan hal yang sama ", Misaki berhasil membuat Yayoi tersenyum. "Mungkin yang Misaki rasakan sama seperti yang Misugi rasakan",katanya dalam hati.

Yayoi tak mengetahui, bahwa Misugi yang tadi mengejarnya sekarang telah berdiri dibelakangnya, melihatnya tengah berduaan dengan Misaki. Sepertinya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, terasa sakit seperti ada beribu jarum yang langsung menusuk ke jantungnya. "Sudah ya Yayoi, Tsubasa pasti sudah menungguku!", Misaki melambaikan tangannya dan berlari. "Baiklah, selamat berlatih"

Yayoi membalikkan badannya dan dilihatnya Misugi tengah berdiri menatapnya. "Kapten…", Yayoi berlari menuju Misugi yang masih terpaku. Misugi tak menoleh, ia hanya berlari dan membiarkan Yayoi mengejar dirinya. Misugi berlari semakin cepat, ia juga bingung mengapa ia harus berlari dan menjauhi Yayoi. Yayoi masih berusaha mengejar Misugi, walau ia tertinggal cukup jauh. Yayoi merupakan gadis yang tak terbiasa berlari sementara itu Misugi merupakan seorang atlet sepak bola dan terbiasa berlari di lapangan, tentu saja Misugi bisa berlari lebih cepat!

"Kapten…", Misugi menghentikan larinya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Yayoi tengah pingsan . Misugi berbalik arah dan berlari dengan kencang menuju ke arah Yayoi. "Yayoi, kau tak apa?" Misugi tak mendengar jawaban Yayoi, ia semakin panik. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yayoi dan berlari dengan kencang menuju rumah sakit.

"Yayoi, kau tak kenapa?", Yayoi membuka matanya dan melihat Misugi tengah duduk disampingnya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing" Misugi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Aku takut kau kenapa-napa", Misugi memegang tangan Yayoi dan membuat gadis itu tersipu malu. "Kapten, aku ingin bertanya, mengapa kau berlari tadi?" Kali ini Misugi yang tersipu malu "Aku tak tahu", katanya. Saat ini ia sedang bertengkar dengan dirinya sendiri. "A… aku tak bisa melihatmu… berduaan dengan… laki-laki lain", katanya tersendat-sendat. Wajah Yayoi semakin memerah "Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan disisi kapten. Aku berjanji" Misugi mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum "Aku juga begitu" "Kapten juga jaga kesehatan ya, akhir-akhir ini kapten sering berlatih terlalu keras. Kau selalu bermain bola, a… aku mengkhawatirkanmu kapten" Misugi menarik lengan Yayoi dan kemudian memeluk gadis itu "Baiklah, maafkan aku Yayoi. Oh ya jangan panggil aku kapten, kapten Misugi, atau Misugi lagi, panggil saja aku Jun" Wajah Yayoi memerah, layaknya buah tomat. "Iya Jun"

"Wah… Wah… Ada pasangan baru", Masao Tachibana berteriak. Misugi dan Yayoi berpandangan , wajah mereka memerah. Sanae menarik lengan Yayoi "Wah akhirnya…",katanya. "Gimana ceritanya?", Sanae bertanya antusias. Wajah Yayoi memerah, ia memperlihatkan jarinya, ada sebuah cincin melingkar "Tapi Jun tak menyatakan perasaannya, ia hanya memberiku sebuah cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang ia pakai sekarang, tapi aku senang." "Wah selamat ya", Yoshiko memeluknya. "Huh, dasar Misugi, tak menyatakan perasaannya!", gerutu Sanae. Yayoi tersenyum, ia menatap mata Jun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ayo semangat! Kita akan bertanding, dan kita harus menang", Tsubasa berteriak dan menuntun teman-temannya menaiki pesawat untuk bertanding di Prancis.

Sementara Yayoi tengah bingung memilih tempat duduk karena Yoshiko memilih duduk dengan Matsuyama sementara Sanae dengan Tsubasa , Misaki datang dan menghampiri Jun "Jaga Yayoi baik-baik ya" Misugi tersenyum "Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya"

"Hei Yayoi, aku telah menemukan tempat duduk. Mari duduk denganku", Misugi mengulurkan tangannya. Yayoi tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya "Iya Jun"

"Hai kalian", Pierre melambaikan tangannya. Elle Sid Pierre merupakan gelandang tengah kesebelasan Prancis . "Aku dan Rika yang akan mengantarkan kalian mengelilingi Paris sebelum pertandingan dimulai besok. Bagaimana , kalian mau?" Tsubasa menjabat tangan Pierre, ia berterima kasih karena telah menyambut kedatangan timnya di Prancis. "Tsubasa…", Rika menjabat tangan Tsubasa "Lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" "Aku baik-baik saja" Sanae melepaskan genggaman tangan Rika "Oh ya, aku pacar Tsubasa, Sanae" "Wah, Tsubasa sudah punya pacar ya?", Rika tersenyum. "Tentu saja!", Sanae menjawabnya dan menggandeng tangan Tsubasa. "Selamat ya kalau begitu", Rika menjabat tangan Sanae, lalu tangan Tsubasa.

Sementara itu, si kembar Tachibana dan Ishizaki bergurau di belakang. "Wah, sekarang Rika tak akan mengejar Tsubasa lagi", celetuk Ishizaki. "Iya, betul. Sekarang aku punya kesempatan", Masao menjawab. "Ah, bukan kau, tapi aku!", Kazuo memukul kepala Masao . "Hei, hei, sudahlah, tentu saja aku!", kata Ishizaki tiba-tiba. Matsuyama dan Yoshiko yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

Orang yang tadi mereka bicarakan menghampiri mereka "Hai Masao, Kazuo , Ishizaki, Matsuyama, Yoshiko" Masao berbisik pada saudara kembarnya "Tuh kan dia memanggil namaku duluan, Rika memilihku" Kazuo tertawa "Itu hanya kebetulan" "Eh Rika bagaimana ka…", Ishizaki menoleh, ia tak melihat Rika berada di depannya lagi. Ishizaki menoleh, ia agak terkejut melihat Rika mencari Sawada.

"Wah rambut yang indah", Yayoi menoleh, ia melihat Pierre mengulurkan tangannya "Perkenalkan, aku Pierre. Selamat datang di Prancis" Yayoi tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Pierre "Terima kasih, perkenalkan aku Yayoi" Pierre tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Yayoi . Hal ini sontak membuat seluruh timnas Jepang terkejut serta Yoshiko dan Sanae, namun diantara mereka Jun Misugi yang paling terkejut. Ia merasakan hal yang sama ketika Yayoi dekat dengan Misaki. "Mari kita berjalan-jalan", ajak Pierre. Yayoi menggeleng lemah , ia melepaskan rangkulan Pierre , dan berjalan menuju Misugi "Terima kasih Pierre, aku ingin bersama Jun saja" Wajah Jun memerah, mungkin ia sudah melupakan kekesalannya tadi ketika melihat wajah ceria Yayoi yang menatapnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu , sekarang kalian kami antar ke hotel, lalu kita berkeliling"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jun tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Yayoi, walau ia tahu terkadang pipi Yayoi memerah karena ia memergoki Jun yang tengah memandanginya. "Jun , ada apa?", tanya Yayoi tiba-tiba "Apa kau sakit? Kau kelihatan gelisah", tanyanya lagi. Jun menggeleng "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Jun merapatkan dirinya ke Yayoi, membuat gadis itu tertunduk malu. Jun meraih tangan Yayoi, Yayoi yang kini sedang merasakan 'kehangatan' tangan Jun semakin tertunduk, pipinya memerah layaknya buah tomat. Yayoi melirik, disampingnya Sanae tengah tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan memegang janjimu kan Yayoi?" Yayoi menoleh pada Jun. "Tentu saja Jun", jawabnya.

"Baiklah, disini lapangan tempat kalian bertanding", Pierre menunjukkan sebuah lapangan. "Dan disebelah sana kalian bisa berlatih. Oh ya lawan kalian besok itu kami, kesebelasan Prancis, jadi kalian harus bersiap-siap", kata Pierre memamerkan senyumnya.

Timnas Jepang sedang sibuk berlatih , Misugi pun ikut serta dalam latihan tersebut. "Kau sedang menunggui siapa?" Yayoi menoleh dan melihat Pierre sudah duduk disampingnya "Aku sedang menunggui Jun" Yayoi menunjuk ke arah Jun. "Oh, Misugi Jun, apa dia pacarmu?" Yayoi menggeleng lemah, ia memandangi cincin yang diberi Jun . Ia bukanlah pacar Jun, Jun tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya, layaknya Matsuyama dan Yoshiko atau memintanya langsung untuk menjadi pacarnya, seperti Tsubasa dan Sanae. "Aku bukan pacarnya" "Oh begitu ya, padahal kau manis sekali", Pierre tersenyum , ia beranjak pergi "Yayoi, aku pergi dulu ya. Tak baik bila aku melihat latihan tim lawan"

"Hei Misugi, kau kenapa?" Misugi menoleh dan dilihatnya Matsuyama telah berdiri disampingnya "Aku tak kenapa" "Kau tak bisa membohongiku", Matsuyama melirik ke arah yang sama dengan mata Misugi tadi, rupanya Misugi melihat Yayoi. Matsuyama merangkul pundak Misugi dan tertawa "Bila kau menyukainya, nyatakan padanya! Kau tahu kan, Yayoi banyak penggemarnya. Nanti kau menyesal" Misugi berfikir sejenak "Benar kata Matsuyama, tapi…"

"Wah, salju", Yayoi masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaketnya. Yayoi keluar dari hotelnya, ia tak melihat Yoshiko dan Sanae dari tadi, mungkin mereka pergi bersama pacar masing-masing. "Uh, rasanya hanya aku ya yang tak punya pacar", gerutunya. Ia berada di depan menara Eiffel . Pemandangan yang indah untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Yayoi…", Yayoi berbalik arah dan melihat Jun . "Jun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jun mulai mendekat "Aku mencarimu", katanya. "Aku ke hotel tadi, tapi kau tak ada" "Ada apa?" Jun kini berdiri disamping Yayoi, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam "A… Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu" "Apa?", tanya Yayoi penasaran. "Aku menyukaimu" Yayoi menatap mata Jun, ia tak percaya apa yang didengarnya walau ia sangat menanti kata-kata itu. "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?", Jun menggenggam tangan Yayoi. Wajah Yayoi memerah, benar-benar merah layaknya buah tomat, padahal di Prancis sedang musim dingin. "A..aku mau", katanya malu-malu. Jun mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia memeluk gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah restoran yang dekat dengan menara Eiffel , terdapat empat pasang mata yang menyaksikan pernyataan cinta Jun, ya, mereka adalah Sanae, Tsubasa, Yoshiko, dan Matsuyama. Sanae yang merencanakan ini, Yayoi pernah berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali melihat menara Eiffel dari dekat, jadi Sanae berfikir bahwa pernyataan cinta di bawah menara Eiffel juga hal yang indah untuk sahabatnya itu.

Tsubasa tersenyum senang, begitu pula dengan ketiga orang lainnya "Nah, karena Misugi telah menyatakan cintanya pada Yayoi, sekarang semuanya telah berakhir bahagia. Jadi, besok dan seterusnya kita harus menang!", Tsubasa berteriak yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Matsuyama, Sanae, dan Yoshiko "Ya, kita pasti menang!"

Hehehe, akhirnya jadi juga cerita fiksi pertama ak yang pakai karakter kartun. Nah, untuk cerpen kali ini ak pakai karakter dari cerita "Captain Tsubasa" Wah, wah, wah, akhir-akhir ini ak jadi suka lagi ma ceritanya, terutama tokoh-tokohnya sih ak suka ma Misugi Jun, Hikaru Matsuyama, Taro Misaki, Ozora Tsubasa, Genzo Wakabayashi, dll. Sayangnya tiga orang dari karakter yang ak sebutin tadi udah punya teman perempuan/pacar. Yah, Matsuyama dengan Yoshiko terus Tsubasa ma Sanae (Anego) , yang masih bisa dibilang teman dekat itu ya Misugi ma Yayoi, ak cari informasinya, ada yang bilang masih teman atau udah jadi pacar, ckckckck… membingungkan. Tapi, anggap saja dah mereka udah pacaran wah, ngapain kita ngomongin gini dari tadi ! Oke, oke mulai serius!

Ak buat cerita ini karena udah pernah cerita yang bertemakan Misugi dan Yayoi juga di internet, makanya yah ak juga coba buat. Moga bisa diterima ajha deh, kalau ada yang kurang sreg di hati, silahkan komentarnya. review, review, review :-)


End file.
